In many goggles, the lenses are secured in the mounts in the frame around each eye space by clamps. The clamps are placed around the edge of the mounts and are secured thereto by the use of tightening or screw components which have to be suitably tightened by auxiliary tools to ensure a firm fit and obtain the required sealing-tightness between the lenses and the mounts. Tools are also necessary for changing the lenses if there is a defect or if the lenses become damaged. In addition, since the tightening and screw components are adjusted manually, there is a risk that the sealing-tightness between the lenses and the mounts will not be complete since this depends on careful fitting.
Other goggles and safety eyeglasses are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,698,857; 2,321,159; and 1,949,595; Reissue No. 12,816, as well as in Canadian Patent No. 457,339 and French Patent No. 421.744. These patents were cited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,394 filed Nov. 23, 1988 by the same applicant and inventor. In the goggles described in these references, the lenses are typically held in a recess in the mount only by the pliable and resilient nature of the mount. As a result, the lenses may be dislodged accidentally and over time may cease to have the required sealing-tightness as the mounts become less pliable.
It would be desirable to construct a pair of goggles wherein the lenses are firmly and sealing-tightly held in the mounts by a simple and effective means, thereby obviating the disadvantages of the above-described goggles.